Ashes to ashes revised
by athme
Summary: my first Forever Knight story, this is a rewrite of ashes to ashes I did not like how it turned out. This story forms the basis of a new timeline for Forever Knight that eventually leads to a cross over with X-files.


Ashes to Ashes revised

Nick was going to miss work again for the third time this week, but that wasn't particularly a problem. He had talked to the captain before hand and the cap had cleared it. What was bothering him tonight was a weird vibe that was in the air, and he was reflecting on a conversation he recently had with Natalie. Thinking back he remembered perfectly Nat telling him " Nick she already knows about Vachon, and in all this time has she ever once let it slip what he is." Nick smiled "nope she hasn't although there has been some pretty awkward situations springing from things that have happened" Natalie looked at the ceiling and sighed "she is going to figure it out sooner or later Nick. Tracy Vetter is not dumb, remember how worried you were when Skanky started to unravel the truth. Face it Nick she already knows about your kind and letting her in on your personal secret might save her, or for that matter your life!"

Nick knew Natalie was right and he resolved that he was going to do the right thing and tell his partner the truth. First things first he thought to himself I am going to take care of this DeBambrant Foundation business and take a much deserved break. Maybe I can invite call Natalie over, watch a movie tomorrow or the next night, and figure out how to drop this bombshell on Tracy Monday night at work he thought to himself.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the world nearly 6000 miles away from Nick, as the crow flies, something was happening that was about to make life very difficult for the denizens of Toronto. Light was disturbing a very dark place a place that had not seen the light of day for a very long time indeed. And a voice disturbed the air of this darkened place an Egyptian voice; "I am through the stone". A voice answered that was heavy with static "Hurry we have only an hour before the security patrol returns." The first man spoke again are you sure it is the middle sarcophagus?" the second voice answers "Yes. Look for Re'-Atum - the Sun God." The first voice speaks again "What if the legend is true? What if Ah-Hotep decides my soul is not worthy and I am destroyed?" the second voice answers with "little brother the only worry you should have to deal with is how are we going to spend all the money we will get for the treasure." The first man locates the sarcophagus with the mark of the Sun-God on it and starts to open it as he works at it the image of the Sun-God's seal is split in two and light begins to pour out of the sarcophagus. "Hamid, what's going on" the second voice asks "Hamid" the first voice screams in terror "Hamid!"

In Toronto on Monday LaCroix is returning to the Raven after An evening walk in the park he has been thinking of where life has been leading lately and reflecting. Well Nicholas is once again merging with the vampire community I just wish he kept better company these days thinking ruefully of the young Spaniard and his little lost fledgling. Just as LaCroix is about to enter the raven he feels almost as if he is being watched. He pauses at the door then shrugs and goes on inside.

At the station nick walks into the bullpen and sees his partner talking to Captain Reese Tracy says "Jeffrey Dahmer or John Wayne Gacy." She looks over to Nick and says "hi." As Nick sits down he looks at Tracy with a slightly puzzled look. Tracy says, "most deranged serial killers."

Reese clears his throat and says decisively "Betty-Ann Mckinsey." Tracy looks at the captain and asks, "Who is Betty-Ann Mckenzie." Reese says, "it was August 16,1974 she murders three children while the two parents are bound and gagged she made them watch, and killed the children slowly. The parents commit suicide in the next two years. Nick listens to this and asks, "why did she do it?"

Reese shook his head sadly. "She said it was fun." Tracy said "you're making this up, captain." Reese answers with, "No, no. You've got to remember, back in those days that kind of sickness was reserved for the underground tabloid rags. I mean we bitch about the news nowadays, but we have things like childwatch. We've got stalker laws now. First defense against evil is open your damn eyes." Reese walks off and enters his office.

Nick watched Reese enter his office and then Nick's phone rang he answered it "Homicide Detective Knight speaking." A female voice on the line said, "there is a corpse in the Raven." And then hung up before nick could ask who was on the line.

Meanwhile across town at the Raven LaCroix enters his office and sees Vachon and Urs laying on the couch Vachon instantly says "it's not what you think." LaCroix raises an eyebrow and says. "How disappointing." Vachon looks slightly cowed speaking to the much elder vampire, "Ah. Actually it's a," at this point Urs speaks up, "I asked him to come here. I was afraid."

LaCroix walks across the room and opens a cabinet that holds his special reserve and starts to prepare a drink not looking at the two he says "of?" Urs speaks with a hesitant voice; "I had a nightmare of children with their heads cut off." LaCroix was facing away from his visitors so they never saw his startled expression. Urs continues on, "and when I woke up… I'm sure I was awake there was a headless child standing over me and then suddenly she was gone. That's when I came up here to call Vachon, and I felt a presence." LaCroix questioned, "a presence." Urs said, "something was here. I don't know what, But it was evil."

LaCroix said with a dismissive tone. "Yes well this is all very interesting but I do have a club to open." He then walks out of the office Urs and Vachon use the back door and let themselves out. LaCroix walks around behind the bar and opens one of the beer fridges then slams it shut he then opens the one next to it and sees the remains of a body in this one too. Next to the fridge is a small cardboard box, he picks the box up places it on the counter and opens it there is a layer of green tissue paper inside that he removes under it he finds a cameo. He then removes the cameo from the box as he does he experiences a flashback

He and Divia are moving through the tunnels of an Egyptian tomb Divia speaks, "can you not feel the presence in here father?" LaCroix says "yes." Divia looks at her father in askance, "what do you feel?" LaCroix almost shudders as he says. "Evil."

Coming back to the present LaCroix removes the next layer of tissue paper from the box and beneath is a decapitated head. Just then the doors to the Raven crash open and Nick, Tracy, and three uniformed officers enter the Raven. LaCroix slips the Cameo into his jacket pocket.

Tracy and the other officers have guns drawn and pointed at LaCroix Nick says "put your hands where we can see them. Please." LaCroix says, "I think you will find what you are looking for in there" LaCroix points toward the fridges behind him,

Nick reaches out through his bond and says, "just for once, please, humor me." LaCroix nods his head almost imperceptibly. Tracy approaches the bar and steps behind opening the beer fridge, she then turns a little pale and turns to the uniformed officers." We need the corner to send a car over, looks like a homicide" She asks, "Are you the owner" LaCroix nods his head and says "yes I am Lucien LaCroix at your service my dear lady." Tracy says, "would you mind coming downtown with us to answer a few questions?" LaCroix looks almost like he is going to refuse and then thinks to himself I am not a suspect as of now if a refuse I surely will be made one and besides playing along might be good for my relationship with Nicholas. He then smiles and says, "not at all, besides it appears as if I won't be opening the club on time tonight if at all."

Tracy says, "I suggest you ride downtown in one of the marked cars I would offer to let you ride with me and my partner but it is cold out tonight and he still hasn't fixed the heater in that barn on wheels of his."

As Nick and Tracy got into nick's caddie to go back to the station Tracy turned to nick "he seemed pretty cold to me. I have seen matchbooks advertising that place in your desk, do you happen to know him well?"

Nick said, "I haven't had a lot of association with the bar since it changed hands earlier this year the former owner was an informant I used from time to time." The rest of the ride to the station was pretty quiet.

Once they got downtown Nick and Tracy headed to the interrogation rooms along the way they met captain Reese, "I just heard over the radio that the coroner's office found a decapitated body at that place you went to. I want to be there when you question the owner he is already in room 3." Nick said, "his name is Lucien LaCroix." As they entered the room Reese started pacing in front of LaCroix Tracy stood in front of LaCroix; Nick barely made it into the room and shut the door before he leaned into the corner of the room.

Reese spoke first, "I just heard over the radio that a body was found in your establishment Mr. LaCroix do you have any idea how it got there?"

LaCroix spoke in quiet tone, "none." Reese then said, "any idea who the victim might be." LaCroix responded, "no." Tracy then asked, "who has access to your club after the off hours." LaCroix responded, "no one." Reese looked at LaCroix almost as if he did not believe him; "You do have staff. Or don't you?"

Tracy said, "presumably the beer fridges were stocked after closing time. When was that?" LaCroix answered, "that would be around six AM. Although I don't recall any of my staff reporting a decapitated corpse in the beer fridge." Reese said, "assuming you didn't put it there after they left." LaCroix turned a piercing gaze on Reese and answered in a voice tight with anger, "Yes assuming that."

Tracy sensing that LaCroix might become very uncooperative if that line of question continued decide to ask a fairly safe question. "You spent the day at home?" LaCroix answered in a calmer tone the club is my home. I went for a stroll shortly after sundown. I can only assume the body was deposited while I was away." Reese said in a voice laden with sarcasm, "Right. Someone breaks in, stuffs a corpse into a fridge, and gifts-wraps the head for you. Just for the hell of it." LaCroix looks at Reese and says, "it is my understanding that discovering a motive is your job."

Nick speaks for the first time since entering the room, "perhaps you should call a lawyer." Reese was quick to add, "of course we'd have to read you your rights in that case the charge is murder one. LaCroix laughed, "you may charge me with murder if you wish. Based on the evidence naturally." Reese said, "I want him held as a material witness." Reese then left and Tracy followed him out.

Nick approaches LaCroix. LaCroix looks at nick, "Your associates are not without character." Nick answers, "and your associates, who might've been sleeping in the basement." LaCroix looks at nick harshly "They had nothing to do with this Nicholas, you of all people would know that. I have a question for you though. How did your people come to know about the body in the first place?" Nick said an anonymous tip." Just then captain Reese returns with an uniformed officer and Tracy as the officer leads LaCroix off to a holding cell Reese says to Tracy, "he may not be guilty of this, but he sure as hell is guilty of something."

Tracy walks over to her desk and picks up the telephone she dials a phone number she already knows by heart, "hey Vachon could you come by the station. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." Vachon replies, "sure when do you want me to come over." Tracy answers as soon as you can, please." Vachon thinks about it for a second, "meet me at the back entrance in about 10 minutes?" Tracy replies "sure."

As Tracy heads to go outside Nick walks back to their desk area, "Tracy when you have some time I have something I need to talk to you about." Nick appeared to think about it for a minute "better yet do you think you can stop by at my place after work tonight we can talk then." Tracy smiled and said "sure. I have something I need to take care of right now."

Tracy steps out of the back entrance of the station and Vachon is already waiting for her "thanks for coming by on such short notice." Vachon is flipping a coin "you forget. Time is relative." Tracy almost smiles, "the guy who owns the Raven, LaCroix?" Vachon looks at her, "uh huh." Tracy goes on, we got a tip about a murder there. All we found was LaCroix and the victim and the head was severed from the body we're holding LaCroix as a material witness."

As two officers walk out of the station Vachon takes off Tracy bends over to pick up the coin Vachon was flipping slightly put out at him for pulling a disappearing trick. As she is standing up she notices a knocking sound coming from the window of her car it is Vachon sitting on the inside she opens the door. Vachon says, "it's warmer in here." Tracy gets in and takes a deep breath, is LaCroix one of you. Vachon appears to think about it for a minute, "No." Tracy says, "there was something a presence, it felt evil. If it wasn't LaCroix, then what was it." Vachon takes a deep breath and says, "Trace even if he was, it's not my place to tell you, hell you're not supposed to know I am! And if he was what would you honestly do about it."

Tracy looks at Vachon, "don't run me around here Vachon you know what I mean. Evil's a part of you. That is why we would never work." Vachon looked hurt, "listen to me Miss Vetter, I don't know where that came from. But I'll be damned if I am going to cop to that coming from you! I have been irresponsible for longer than you have been alive. But if I were truly as evil as you make me out to be I would have killed you as soon as I found out you were a resistor hell I would have killed you when you first saw me! Vachon gets out of the car and slams the door. Tracy jumps out, Vachon I am sorry. Vachon would you do me a favor. Please Vachon call me when you get home." Vachon responds "sure Trace, whatever."

As Vachon is walking off he turns into an alley where his heightened hearing pick up the sound of someone crying as he gets close to the sound he sees a little girl crying. He walks up to her, "Hey you okay?" he only hears more sobbing. "Did someone hurt you?" the little girl grabs Vachon's arm and twists it "Lucius hurt me. My father. My son. He betrayed me. Even after I raised him from the ashes of Pompeii. You will pay for his sins." The little girl then bites Vachon. He screams and she flies off.

Nick is sitting at his desk when Tracy comes back. "Tracy I am going crazy sitting around here. Let's head over to the coroner's office and see if Nat has a preliminary work up on that body." Tracy smiles to herself, "sure Nick let's go over and see your friend Natalie." Nick shoots Tracy a strange look but grabs his coat and heads for the door. They drive over to the coroner's office in silence Tracy has a running monologue going on in her head, she first thinks about Nick and Nat and what on earth is standing between them keeping them from admitting how they feel about each other. Then she thinks about Vachon and how hurt he looked earlier, have I finally done it, have I finally sabotaged that relationship too like I have all my others.

As Nick and Tracy gets to the coroner's office. The phone rings at Natalie's desk. "Yep captain they are just walking in now, let me switch you over to speaker so they can hear you. Okay now what's the news."

Reese says, "the word is, are you sitting down? Egyptian police came back with a positive on the raven fridge crasher. His name is Hamid Karam and his brother Hashim, are, ah, grave robbers.

Nick says, "Egypt?" Reese answers, "they were searching in a sarcophagus in a burial chamber or something. Some priest named Ah-Hotep in the valley of kings. According to the report the brother lost radio contact with Hamid about 24 hours ago. When he checked the tomb. There was no sign of Hamid. Only his radio and the blood." There was a long pause "Are you still there?" Tracy was the first to answer, "Yeah captain. Just a little dumbfounded I guess." Reese says, "we have a major problem here, people. See we're not the only ones wondering how in the hell an Egyptian nationalist in the tomb of the dead, winds up in a Toronto beer fridge. What's the verdict?" Nat answers, "time of death is about 24 hours cause of death not to get too technical about it is I think he was torn to shreds." Reese asks. "By what?" Nat answers, "I was going to say by a wild animal, but considering he was in a burial chamber, I guess that wouldn't make much sense, does it?" Nat looks at Nick and Tracy, "oh come on. There has got to be some kind of a rational explanation for all this." Nick clears his throat, "well I guess this clears LaCroix." Tracy looks as if she was about to argue then shrugs her shoulders, "yeah. I guess so."

As Nick approaches the holding cells at the police station he notices that all the people are huddled together on a bench as far away from LaCroix as they can get. LaCroix looks at Nick then back at the people on the other bench; "clearly I have a future as a sobering influence on the disenfranchised." Nick says trying his best to keep from grinning, "you're to be released. Lack of evidence. You're friend in the refrigerator was Hamid Karam, a grave robber. He was looting an ancient burial chamber in the Valley of the Kings. The tomb of Ah-Hotep."

LaCroix experiences a flashback. Diva speaks to him, "the tomb of Ah-Hotep, chief priest of the Pharaoh Rac, son of the Sun God, Ra, Lord of Heaven, or some such nonsense. It is the middle one, flanked by two other priest, or so the people believe." LaCroix looks at Divia, "why have you brought me here Divia?" Divia smiles and says, "it is him, my master, my true father. He chose me. Created me before Vesuvius erupted." LaCroix marveled at this but guessed, "the healer. The ancient one." Divia nodded, "Kahaha, said to be first among our kind. He lived before the pyramids where built. Long before." LaCroix looks confused, "why is he in this place?" Divia said, "it was here that he was destroyed. Staked, scorched by the sun, an interred, with the symbol of the sun god." LaCroix took a second to digest this then spoke, "but who did this? Did you take revenge on his killer?" Divia laughed, I could hardly have done so, Lucius, since it was I that killed him."

Nick speaks to LaCroix bringing him out of his flashback, "LaCroix." LaCroix looks at Nick and says "yes, well I played according to your rules for long enough, Detective. If I am to be released, release me." Nick clearly amused at this but not daring to grin calls the officer on duty over to let LaCroix out of the cell

Meanwhile at Javier Vachon's residence in Toronto, a run down church. Urs is walking around looking for Vachon finally she starts calling for him, "Vachon? I know you're here." Suddenly Vachon comes up behind her and grabs her. Urs swung around pushing Vachon to the ground she shouts, "what are you doing?" Vachon is rolling on the floor in pain, "Leave! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Vachon then curls up into a ball on the floor. Urs runs over to Vachon and kneels beside him, Make what stop, Vachon?" Vachon looks at Urs and she sees pain and madness in his eyes, "the killing. I can't stop the killing. Men, women, and children especially children. I've been killing and being killed. I can't stand the pleasure." Urs taken back at hearing this says, "Vachon look at me. Look at me." Vachon looks at Urs his eyes slightly clearing, "Urs…" Urs asks, "who did this to you?" Vachon's eyes cloud again and he answers, "Daughter. Mother. Daughter. I see her visions. I see her memories!" Urs looks at Vachon sadly, "whose visions? Whose memories? Vachon who did this to you? Who's got you?" Vachon is shaking and he responds, "she was so sweet. Evil." Suddenly he screams and the madness returns to his eyes, "get out, Urs! Get out! Before you are destroyed here. Staked, scorched by the sun. Urs stared at her friend and master unable to respond. Vachon looks at Urs once again sanity returned to his eyes, "Urs. Go. Please." Urs turns and runs out of Vachon's home.

Tracy is sitting at her desk in the police station, eating lunch when her phone starts ringing she answers it, "Vetter here." She hears Vachon's voice on the other end of the line, "Tracy, I know who's doing this. I know why the body was at the raven." Tracy listened as she heard Vachon scream in pain and heard the phone drop. She hangs up the phone and grabs her coat off the back of her chair and runs by the captain's office and stops long enough to stick her head in the open door seeing the captain sitting at his desk. "Captain I am heading out to check on a snitch I think something might be up." Vetter then runs for her car.

Nick enters his loft takes off his coat, hangs it up, and walks across the room. He pauses in front of his fridge he decides against opening it then heads on over to his entertainment center and turns on his radio. LaCroix is on the radio, "The cruelest evil is not some wretched entity manifest in cloven hooves and leering goat's head. But how like a child it's soft cries. A sound that always should be cherished and protected. A father takes the child into his heart in pure love, unawares."

LaCroix sits back in his chair and thinks, suddenly he has a flashback. LaCroix is speaking to Seline, Wasn't a day passed that I didn't think of you and your daughter. I had word that she was sick then healed, as if by magic. Seline answered, "indeed. There came a healer. An ancient sent by the Gods. He asked to be alone with her. Divia rose from her bed that very night." LaCroix nodded and said, "she is well," Seline simply said, "yes" LaCroix stated, "the Gods be praised. I must see her" Seline looked almost as if something worried her. "No, Lucius. I rather you did not." Hearing someone call for her she turns to LaCroix Well I must see to my other guests." LaCroix grabs her roughly by the arm as she turns to walk off. "Seline we must spend time." Seline looks at LaCroix, "we shall, Lucius. We shall." Another person at the party who had overheard the conversation walks up to LaCroix and says, "if that girl be alive and well, then I'm a gladiator." Just then Divia walks into the room LaCroix spots her and smiles and opens his arms wide calling to her, "Divia, Divia" she smiles then walks away. Coming back to himself he continues his opening monologue.

Nick smiles to himself recognizing the pause and his father's' state of mind as someone whom just experienced a slice of the past. And listened on to the radio "A child's innocence and purity knows no bounds. But neither does its cruelty when evil comes upon its soul. Ah we have a caller." Another voice comes out of the radio a young woman's voice "hello Lucius. It's been a very, long time." Nick instantly recognizes the voice as his caller from earlier that evening. LaCroix responds with, "shouldn't all good little girls be in bed by this time?" The voice answers, "I'm not that kind of girl. You know that. But do you know what it's like to be betrayed by your own child? To be left alone in the darkness? Hum. I didn't think so. But you will know soon enough. As your friends die and the fear of death drives those still alive away from you. Then you will understand how it feels to be betrayed and alone."

Nick shakes his head at the strangeness of the conversation turns his radio off and the buzzer to his door goes off he walks over to the video monitor on his security system and turns it on and presses the button. "Hello?" Urs answers back, "it's Urs. I have to talk to you." Nick hits the elevator release button and says "Come on up." Inside the elevator Urs feels something wrong and looks over to her side and sees Divia they fight as the lift heads up to Nick's Apartment when the lift arrives nick opens the door to see a dead and bloody Urs on the floor and nothing else.

Tracy pulls up to Vachon's church and heads inside. As Tracy looks around she notices Vachon's place is even more of a mess than usual. "Vachon." Just then Vachon walks into view "Vachon, what happened? Vachon?" Vachon looks at Tracy "what are you doing here? You have to get out, now." Tracy looks at Vachon and notices the wound on his neck, "what did this to you? Vachon talk to me! You said you knew who the murderer is. Vachon." Vachon loses his balance and falls against Tracy she wraps her arms around him as he speaks, "her thoughts are becoming my thoughts." Tracy looks at Vachon, "it's alright it's okay your wounds will heal." Vachon looks at her and says; "I am not healing. I'm dying"

In the coroner's office Urs is laying covered on a table and Nick and Nat are talking. Nat looks at Nick and says; "I still don't know what killed her." Nick asks, "could it be what killed Hamid Karam?" Nat shrugs, "sure. The probability is high." Nick looks confused and says, "why didn't Urs regenerate? How could she be killed if she wasn't staked or decapitated? What exactly are we dealing with? Nat answered with, "well this may sound crazy, but could it be some new breed of vampire?" Nick thinks back remembering the caller to LaCroix's show, " a new breed or a very, very old one." Nick said, "I hate to leave but I have to go check on something."

Nick arrived at the Raven, finds LaCroix leaving the radio booth, and follows him back to the bar. "Who is she? The young girl, LaCroix. What is she to you" LaCroix laughs and Nick goes on, "what is it?" LaCroix sighs, "it? It is something I've never told you something too painful for even me to discuss." Nick looks at LaCroix, "she said you go back a long way. Did you bring her across?" LaCroix looks at Nick, "so you still listen to the show? I'm flattered" Nick looks almost as if he was going to strike LaCroix and changes his mind, "Urs is dead."

LaCroix digested that fact then said, "see what my young friend is doing? One by one people around me will be killed until I'm left alone and isolated. As I left her." Looking around the nearly deserted club LaCroix notes, "The word is out. Being in LaCroix's company can be fatal. She will kill you because of me." Nick looked at his master, "because you brought her across?" LaCroix laughed, "No I did not bring Divia across." Nick asked, "then who is she?"

LaCroix looks at Nick and says open up the link between us and I will show you. Nick's eyes become unfocused as he experiences a shared flashback with LaCroix. A man comes running up to LaCroix general! Come quickly! The mountain! Vesuvius is on fire! Divia is standing next to LaCroix, "Do you want to die or live? You only have moments to decide." LaCroix is standing watching as his home falls apart, "the gods cannot destroy me! They don't have the power! Come on! Come on! Let me see an enemy more powerful than you!" Divia walks to LaCroix, "let go you mortal bound, General. We must survive at any cost. Life cheats death. It will always find a way. Live or die? What is your decision? LaCroix is kneeling on the ground holding the head of his fallen bust, " to live Divia. To live."

LaCroix spoke to Nick breaking the shared memory; She spared me the fate of countless thousands. Buried alive under a mountain of ash. Nick looked at LaCroix for a minute she asked, "why did Divia save you." LaCroix stared at the bar top; "she is my daughter. Now you understand why I never told you who my master is?" Nick reflected on what he had been told then asked, "But if she saved you then. Why would she want to hurt you now where has she been?" LaCroix said, "twenty years after Pompeii, I thought her dead and buried, along with the guilt and the secret one I dare not share. Or perhaps it is time to share that secret. Come back to the link with me and I will show you."

Nick reenters the flashback state with LaCroix and sees the scene has changed now LaCroix and Diva are now clearly in an Egyptian setting. Diva speaks to LaCroix; "I've upset you. I didn't mean to." LaCroix looks on in shock at his daughter but he has to ask he has to know, "does it not trouble you to have killed your own master?"

Divia looks like she had never considered the question then says, Why should I be?" LaCroix says, "he was an ancient. His knowledge of our past, our very beginnings was worthy of respect." Divia looks at LaCroix with almost sorrow and says, "you think I was wrong. You think I'm cruel even unfeeling." LaCroix warily says, "I didn't say that." Diva snapped, "yes you did! I see the way you look at me. After all I've done for you. How can you stand in judgement?"

LaCroix answers, "I know I am here because of you, and I am eternally grateful, but he made you!" Divia leans against the wall across from LaCroix and takes a deep breath, "he thought he could control me. He said he brought me across because I was young, and my evil was purer than he'd ever seen. Then he tried to harness it. To make me in his image. After Pompeii I would choose my own way. I would do what I had to do to ensure that."

Divia lowered her tones anger spent and went on, "Lucius I wanted so to explain everything that our nature offered. You understand don't you? We are free to do as we please to kill as often as we desire. Bathe in mortal flesh and blood, to do everything that is forbidden no one can stop us. Everything we lust after can be ours. Including love. Let's do what must not be done. Make love to me father." LaCroix hearing this looks at Divia in revulsion, "Divia, NO!" Divia bares her fangs, "Come Lucius. Do what I say!" LaCroix shouts, "you're my daughter!" Diva smirks, "daughter mother lover. Why can't I be all three? You need someone to love Lucius and I need you." LaCroix bares his fangs and grabs a scythe that was lying on a pile of offerings in the tomb and beheads Divia.

LaCroix once again breaks the memory trance by speaking, "What can be said about a man who kills his own daughter? I put her remains in the sarcophagus, The Sun God on the lid acted on her in much the same way the cross does on us. That damnable grave robber must have broken the seal."

Nick looks at LaCroix and says, "you had no choice you had to destroy her." LaCroix looks at Nick gravely and says, oh but I had a choice! I could have done as Divia asked!" Nick sadly shook his head, "and despised yourself for it." LaCroix almost choked, as he spoke, "No more than I do now. As a general in the Emperor's army, I visited suffering upon my enemies in unspeakable ways. I've seen evil on this earth in all its forms. And yet, there was an evil in my own child that I could not bear to look upon. An evil that she inherited from me magnified a hundred times by the one who brought her across." LaCroix stared at nick the sorrow evident in his eyes. "My beautiful daughter"

Nick broke the silence between them with a question. "How did she regenerate, let alone survive all these years?" LaCroix shrugged, "perhaps the evil that permeated the tomb sustained her. I don't know. Does it really matter?" Nick studied his master; "do you think she'll come after you?" LaCroix said sourly, "not quite yet. After all there's more killing yet to be done."

Nick stands as if to leave and then puts a hand on LaCroix shoulder, "if you need me." LaCroix looks at the hand then says, "thank you Nicholas."

When Nick gets back to the police station he sees Reese storming through the police station, he asks Reese, "so you've got nothing on him?" Reese looks at Nick in exasperation "tell me LaCroix doesn't exist." Nick looks at Reese and says, "not to us, he doesn't. He's clean not so much as a parking ticket." Reese asks, "then what about his staff?" Nick says we've checked all accounted for they're clean too."

Reese comes to a stop at Nick's desk, "so we just write this off? Put it down as ghosts, or aliens or something? C'mon, Nick. The truth is out there." Nick suppresses a grin and says, "yeah but maybe not in our jurisdiction. Where's my partner, by the way?" Reese sighs, "she didn't tell you? No of course not. Why should she? She's only your partner she said something about going to see a snitch." Nick thinks for a minute who would she be going to see then realizes she had only ever referred to one person as a snitch. He mutters to himself, "well I was going to tell her the truth about me anyways … and Vachon's place might not be that safe besides I ought to go see how Vachon is taking Urs's death

A short time later back in Vachon's church Tracy Vetter is watching her friend suffer, "is there anything I can do to help." Vachon looks at Tracy the pain evident in his eyes, "Tracy you have to do it. You have to kill me." Tracy looks at Vachon with pain and shock clearly on her face, "No!" Vachon groans then says, "I'll die anyway. I know that now. Please Tracy." Tracy responds with, "No! Vachon don't ask me to…" Vachon almost roars at Tracy. "There is a wooden stake in that box over there. Get it." Tracy hesitates for a minute and Vachon said more forcefully, "get it." Tracy goes over to the box then get the stake Vachon walks over and stands in front of her, "bury it deep. It has to go right through my heart." Tracy shakes her head; "I can't do this." Vachon shouts, "You have to!"

Tracy turns to walk out of the room and Vachon grabs her shoulder and forcefully swings her around in full vampire mode. Tracy brings up the stake to defend herself and Vachon more or less throws himself on it. But just as the stake is about to make contact with his body Tracy moves her hand ever so slightly and instead of catching him in the chest it hits him in the shoulder. Vachon slumps to the floor, "damn that hurts. Tracy stake heart what part of that was so hard to understand." Tracy looks at Vachon's form on the floor, "good I hope it does hurt! You tried to commit suicide using me. Is that all I am to you someone to hold a stake and then clean up afterwards. You need to take responsibility for your actions!" Vachon shudders weakly, "you sound just like someone else I know." Tracy answers, "sounds like a smart person. Vachon is there anyone you know that can help you?"

Nick flies into the church just in time to hear Tracy ask Vachon if he knew anyone that could help him. Nick takes a moment to survey the scene. He sees Vachon lying on the floor with a stake sticking in his shoulder. Tracy is fretfully pacing around. She nods her head as if she has made up her mind; "I am going to pull that oversized toothpick out of your shoulder." Just as Tracy reaches towards the stake Nick jumps out from the shadows and pushes her away. "No Tracy stay back!" he looks at Vachon and sees the pain and the vampire barely held at bay. Tracy says, "I have to help him." Nick says, "yes he does need help but if you pull that stake from his shoulder I don't think he will be able to control himself. Tracy where is the refrigerator?"

Tracy nearly rolls her eyes, "I think this will call for a little more than an icepack." Nick shakes his head and then makes the decision that the situation is grave enough that he doesn't have time to play around. "The refrigerator has blood in it" Nick thought to himself "god I hope it does anyways" then continues on, "get whatever is in it and bring it over here."

Tracy looks at Vachon and says, "I didn't tell him I swear." Nick finally tried to his limit lets the Vampire show it's fangs, "get the blood and bring it Tracy we don't have time for this!"

Tracy almost yelps at seeing nick in the vampire form. She runs to the refrigerator and pulls at three bottles out. As she is going to the fridge Nick looks more closely at Vachon and decides that just the human blood will not be enough to heal the ailing Spaniard. Nick sits down on the floor and pulls Vachon's body into his lap. Tracy brings the bottles back. "Tracy I need you to leave now… go home. Vachon is in good hands." Tracy looks at Nick, "Yeah right no way am I leaving just based on that. Besides I think you have some explaining to do."

Nick smiles and says, "yes I do at that. Tracy I meant to tell you about this tonight … just not in this way. Tell you what I'll make a deal with you. Go now and let me tend to Vachon, I promise to do my best for him and you can come over to my place at noon tomorrow, when you can be sure I can't run away from the discussion and we can have a nice long talk." Tracy looks at Nick and says, "okay, okay fine I trust you. Don't make me regret that."

After Tracy left Vachon grunts and says, "she really grows on you doesn't she" Nick smiles and says, "yeah like fungus. Brace yourself this is going to hurt like hell." Vachon's screams pierced the quiet of the church as Nick withdrew the stake from his body. Nick then tore open his wrist and shoved it in Vachon's mouth then with one hand he opened up one of the bottles of blood and began chugging it.

After Nick finished the third bottle he looked at Vachon and notices that he was healing just not as well as he had hoped. "Vachon will you allow me to read your blood" it was then that Vachon realized what was wrong with the blood he had been taking in from Nick, there were no memories in it, not even vague faint ones it was blank he had never experienced this before. He looked at Nick and said, "that might not work for me anymore… your blood was blank to me."

Nick smiled, "that was one of the few lessons my father taught me, How to mask memories from blood." Vachon nodded weakly looking very relieved, "so nothing is wrong with me except, I am lacking in education what else is new. Yes take freely what you need, after all you are trying to help me." Nick bit into Vachon's neck and was almost repulsed by what he saw there, the images of violence and terror where clear in Vachon's blood, But none of it seemed like it was coming from Vachon more like it was external to him. "Come Vachon I know you're weak but we have to go. I think I know how we might be able to help you." With having said that Nick lifted Vachon from the ground and flew into the night sky.

Natalie was sitting at her desk when Nick came crashing into her office carrying Vachon. Nick looked at Natalie, "Natalie we need as much blood as you can lay your hands on preferably folks who aren't dead. Yes donor blood would be the best and fresh as possible." As Natalie ran over to the refrigerator where she had been keeping a store of blood for some of the customers she had been getting at the morgue since the fever. Nick laid Vachon on the table Nat said, "I haven't got anything very fresh, but blood is blood isn't it." Nick shook his head, "not in this case Nat, remember what I told you about blood holding memories, Vachon needs blood with strong memories very strong memories, we are trying to counter what is an almost psychic poison here." Natalie looked around and said okay then she went over to her desk and took out her black bag she kept there withdrew some transfusion equipment and started to pierce her arm to fill a transfusion bag.

Nick put his hand on her arm, "are you sure you want to do that Nat, I mean he will probably know everything there is to know about you… at least for awhile anyways, the memories do fade." Natalie looked at Nick, "let me ask you this do you think it will save his life?" Nick looked almost in conflict and pain; "it's the only thing I can think of that has a chance. Fresh blood and bed rest, that is the only things that can heal someone as wounded as him." Natalie looked at Nick and smiled, "well then that is what we need to do."

After Natalie handed now full bag to Nick she left to bandage her arm. Nick gave the bag to Vachon and he asked, "you know Knight she is something special to put up with you and us, she never complains does she?" after Vachon consumed the full bag of blood he looked at Nick and said. "I don't know if I should stay at my place tonight. That little "angel" might come a calling to make sure she finished the job. Maybe I should go see if LaCroix would mind letting me bunk out with Urs in the club basement."

Nick paled visibly and Vachon noticed it, "what's wrong nick? I know you and LaCroix don't always get along but it can't be as bad as that." Nick cleared his throat and spoke slowly, "I was actually coming to see if I could find Tracy and to console you." Vachon cocked an eyebrow at Nick, "console me? You're not making much sense here Nick." Nick asked, "you brought Urs across didn't you?" Vachon answered, "yes, yes I did, I often wonder if it was really the right thing to do but she seems to have finally started adjusting to it." Nick sighed and just at that moment realized how little knowledge Vachon possessed about his nature and how to use his gifts. "Vachon I hate, to have to break it to you this way right now but Urs is dead." Vachon almost looked as if he were going to cry, "how, How can that be Knight, I saw her earlier when I was still going mad from whatever that little devil did to me. Knight tell me did I hurt her?" Nick shook his head; "no I don't think you had anything to do with it."

Vachon jumped up and walked across the room he slammed a fist into one of the steel tables, "tell me then Knight how can she be dead!" Nick looked sadly at Vachon, "I think it has something to do with the person that attacked you." Vachon said, "so that creature that, monster attacked Urs because she knew me? Oh my god we have to go find Tracy if she attacked Urs she might go after Tracy next." Nick looked at Vachon and saw the genuine worry in his eyes, "no it's not like that Vachon she attacked you and Urs, well because you had been seen in LaCroix company. She's not out to hurt you for anything you had done she is out to hurt LaCroix." Vachon relaxed a little then he said, "that means you're in danger though doesn't it."

Natalie walked into the room while Nick was explaining why Vachon and Urs had been attacked, and she realized what Vachon had said almost at the same time he said it. "Nick tell me here should I be worried, will I have to do this for you later or worse." Nick looked at Nat as she said that and said, "no I am pretty sure you won't I have an advantage neither Urs nor Vachon had, I know she is coming and I intend to watch my back. Nat I hate to ask another favor from you so soon but do you think you can drive Vachon somewhere for me?" Nat sighed and did her best to look greatly put upon, " oh I suppose so what is one more favor on top of the thousand or so you already owe me." Nick grinned, "great I knew I could count on you." He then gave Natalie an address out in the suburbs of Toronto and a key to a house he owned out there.

Nick said, "only one more problem comes to me as I think about it right now. The place isn't stocked the pantry is bare." Nat said, "I think I can cover that we have some old stuff around here. That will at least do until you can get something better." Vachon took this chance to speak, "I know you're going to talk to Tracy tomorrow will you do me a favor Nick? Tell her that I am going to be okay and," his voice dropped almost to a whisper, "tell her I am sorry." Nick shook his head, "I'll tell her but a free piece of advice here when you see her again, tell her yourself and speak up about it. I have to go now."

Nick pulled the caddie up into the garage at his loft he had some more foundation work to do and he was actually looking forward to it. As he exited his car and got into the lift he thought about earlier today "poor Urs" he said to himself. He walked into the loft and took off his coat, getting ready to put it on the couch he noticed the fireplace was lit he turned and faced the stairs and said, "Divia"

Diva walked out of the shadows and said, "he told you about me? Then you will know why I am here" as she walked towards him. Nick flatly stated, "you have come to kill me." Divia almost laughed, "don't take it personally, but you are LaCroix's son, the son he always wanted. Your death will be the final blow. It will be worse for you if you try to fight me. But that much I will leave up to you. Ready? Nick knew he had little time to act he calculated that Divia's final blow would probably be to bite him so he started trying hide everything in his blood about helping Vachon.

Divia struck with blinding speed hitting him on the head then she tosses him over the couch as Nick rolls from the blow his arm lands in the fireplace. Nick struggles to get up and get the jacket off and put out the flames all the while working internally to hide what he knew must be hidden. Divia flies across the couch and lands on the coffee table in the middle of the room and kicks Nick as he falls to the ground she flies behind him and bites him. As she drops Nick to the ground she nods to herself satisfied that her visit here was over and flies out through the skylight.

In a few moments time she lands in front of The Raven and walks in finding LaCroix sitting alone at the bar. LaCroix looks up at Divia, "if I didn't know better, I'd almost say that you had grown, my dear." Divia smirked as she looked at LaCroix, "through all the centuries, I tried to think of you. Of what you might be doing. I never imagined you would rise to the lofty position of innkeeper. But, in my brief taste of freedom, I found that nothing in the world is as I expected." LaCroix looked at Divia bitterly, "why are you here, Divia? To gloat?" Divia laughed, "why not? I've won. You're alone. Now, perhaps you can begin to feel what it was like for me. The centuries, I expected to spend loving you and caring for you, then to spend it in darkness and isolation. You could not imagine the hatred I have for you. How could you have done that to me, father? I loved you!" as Divia was venting she walked closer to LaCroix and picked him up and threw him away from the bar.

LaCroix stood up from where he had been thrown the air knocked out of him he starts speaking in a hoarse voice, "You are a sick depraved little girl. I always thought evil was a finite entity, but you showed me otherwise. Even I have my limits Divia." Divia scowls at LaCroix, "then you are as weak as those we preyed upon. She throws him he again this time towards the bar. As LaCroix lands heavily on the bar-top he says, "you should have stayed dead." Diva grabs him roughly by the neck and turns him to face her, "you are in pain. How I wished to see that." LaCroix almost snarls, "then your wish has come true, all that remains is for you to kill me." Divia lets go of his head and says, "and deny you the pain and loneliness? No. You must exist forever, with the knowledge that you have destroyed everyone who is dear to you. Your friend, lover, daughter, mother, and now your son."

LaCroix's blood runs cold, "what do you mean." Divia smiles and says, "Nicholas, I believe was his name. One always recognizes family but he was your favorite, wasn't he?" LaCroix thinks to himself, she believes Nicholas dead. He can't be. I still feel him. But I can't let her know he gets up and attempts to strike Diva but misses she grabs his arm and twists it behind him as she does she says, "your son is dead! How does it feel? Tell me how it feels?" she strikes LaCroix in the face and drops him to the floor.

LaCroix raises to his knees "I am not going to let you leave here, Divia. There's enough misery in the world already." As he stands she kicks him then walks up to him and picks him up, "Ah but there's always room for more. Are you going to stop me General? You and as they say "who's army?" she then throws him into the broadcasting booth and holds his neck over the jagged glass, "poor father. Does it hurt? How does it hurt? You feel it say you feel it. Say you're sorry. Tell me that you love me. Go on, say it!" LaCroix said, "go on kill me. At least my suffering will be over." Diva let go of LaCroix and says, "you know I am not sure that is true. Damnation, when I come to think of it is a fitting sentence for your crimes." She pulls out a scythe, "remember this father." LaCroix says, "when we were mortal, I loved you more than the gods." Then the disgust shows on his face, "and now I think how can anyone love anything as grotesque as you"

As LaCroix watches a stake emerges from in front of Divia's chest. As Divia falls to the ground LaCroix sees Nick standing behind Divia. Nick moves to LaCroix and helps him to stand. Diva gasps lying on the floor, "father" LaCroix tries to move towards her and Nick grabs him by the shoulders, "No" Divia says in a small voice, "don't let me die". Nick shakes LaCroix as he attempts to go to Divia and says much more firmly, "No!" Divia speaks one more time, "father" then gasps for a breath then grows silent and still LaCroix and Nick release a breath neither of them realized they had been holding.

Later that night Nick and LaCroix are standing in a junkyard Divia's body is on top of a car wrapped in white linens. There is a fire burning in a steel drum behind them. LaCroix speaks, "they say there is no greater suffering for a parent than to outlive his child. Fortunately there are exceptions. I never thought I would say this Nicholas, but for once I am glad of your incessant search for your humanity. Perhaps you resurgent goodness was all that was needed to defeat Divia's evil."

Nick said, "actually things that you taught me enabled me to overcome the "poison" Divia used. I call it poison because frankly I can't think of a better term for it. I am still not sure what killed Urs but I know madness would have surely taken Vachon had I not been there to help him. Of course my partner knows what I am now though."

LaCroix studies nick for a second then says, "indeed" he pauses then asks, "is this going to be a problem" Nick looks at his master and says, "well she is still Vachon's ward, as far as these things go. Besides I think it is fair to let her know who or rather what she works with."

LaCroix turns his attention to the body, "I will stay here with Divia until her body has turned to ashes and then commit them to the wind, I may even say a prayer." Nick looks at LaCroix then puts a hand on his shoulder LaCroix reaches up and hold it for a second. Then turns to pick up a torch to light the body. "Nicholas I will be leaving town for a time after tonight. The club is a shambles and Toronto has not been kind to our kind lately. Besides it has been a very long time since I have taken a vacation. You are free to come with me, or if you'd rather stay here I would understand. At any rate I will return to town once the workmen are through repairing the club."

Nick answers, "I need to be here I plan on teaching Vachon more about our kinds abilities, and I have other things I must tend to. Well good night LaCroix." Nick walks off a short distance and then takes to the night skies of Toronto.


End file.
